


Savitri

by Aloysia_Virgata



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, My Struggle II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloysia_Virgata/pseuds/Aloysia_Virgata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They find him in a bathtub, huddled behind the shower curtain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savitri

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to write a fluffy piece featuring William and Daggoo. This is what happened instead.

They find him in a bathtub, huddled behind the shower curtain. He is pale and shocky, teeth chattering.Scully assumes he found the bodies in the kitchen.

This is her son, then. This lanky young man with the haunted eyes and the long fingers clasped about his knees. She aches to cup his face in her hands, to kiss the tears from his cheeks and to tell him she never meant for any of this. She’d thought her sacrifice would prevent it all.

But she can’t do that now, not with his father dying in the car.

Daggoo wriggles from her arms, leaps into the tub with William. He licks the boy’s sticky face.

William takes the dog in his arms, cuddling Daggoo close to his chest. He buries his nose in the soft fur.

Scully recalls holding him the same way, tucked against his peachy head, drawing all the strength she could from that tiny form.

“Hi,” she breathes. “I’m here to help. I’m…I’m a doctor.”

William looks up, still clutching her dog. “You’re too late to help.” His voice is raw.

 _Oh, baby,_ she thinks. _I’m fifteen years too late. But I’m sure as hell going to try._

“You’re good with animals,” she says, fighting the urge to drag him to the car. “My dog, he’s really scared. But you have him so calm. That’s amazing.”

William regards Daggoo, who nuzzles his face. “I guess, yeah. Hey, boy.”

Scully smiles, fighting panic. “I have a car downstairs. My friend is in it; he’s very sick. We’re going to the hospital so I can get him some medicine. Maybe I could give you a ride and you could keep him calm for me?“

William’s expression closes. “My parents, I can’t leave their bo- I can’t leave them like that.”

It’s hard not to scream. “We’ll come back,” she lies. “I promise.”

William looks unsure.

Scully holds her hand out encouragingly. “It’s not safe for you here, kiddo. Let’s go.”

Minutes drag by, but finally the boy stands, Daggoo under his arm. The three of them head downstairs, Scully hurrying him past the kitchen where the Van de Kamps are just exiting rigor.

Outside, William flinches in the sunlight, in the cold. He walks over to the SUV, whose engine is still running. From the back seat comes a low groan. William sets Daggoo on the ground, then peers in at Mulder’s semi-conscious form.

“Holy shit!” he gasps.

Scully says a quick prayer before striking the base of her son’s skull with the blackjack. “I’m sorry,” she whispers. “But you’ve got something I need.”


End file.
